Del día en que Mokona se volvió humano
by lori777
Summary: watanuki delira con un problema "mayor" y lejos en otro mundo, unos viajeros tienen el mismo problema.


"Un conjuro extraño" pensó Watanuki

**Entre mis varios delirios del día… pensé que pasaría si las mokonas tomaran forma humana… lo centre más en Larg (mokona negra) que en Soel (mokona blanca). Espero que lo disfrute el lector. Gracias de antemano… w**

**... pensamientos**

—**...— diálogos **

--

**Del día en que Mokona se volvió humano...**

_Un conjuro extraño_ pensó Watanuki. _Extraño y molesto_ agregó enfadado. En que demonios estaba pensando Yuuko y "el cuatro ojos malvados" al que siempre mencionaba. Es decir, trasformar a esa cosa en humano… simplemente que descabellado. Se preguntaba si Syaoran y los demás estaban sufriendo lo mismo que él, seguro que sí, ¡qué insufrible situación! Tenía que haberlo llevado a casa en esa ocasión, seguramente que Yuuko lo sabía por eso lo obligo a traerlo… _Mugre Yuuko-san_ pensó rabioso… _ ¿Protección? Si claro_ agregó. Ahora mismo estaba en su baño vistiéndose para ir a la escuela, se había puesto el pantalón las calcetas los zapatos, solo faltaba la camisa, pero algo lo impidió.

—¡¡Watanuki!! —gritó la criaturita, cabello negro corto y suave, piel blanca como la luna, ojos azules como su gema, la cual ahora tenía en su mano derecha, y aún conservaba su pendiente, color azul también, en el oído izquierdo; su voz sonaba igual, por ese detalle que había deducido la situación.

_ ¡Rayos!_ maldijo para sus adentros. — ¡¡Mokona!!… ¡Déjame vestirme en paz!-grito furioso, si la situación no cambiaba, llegaría tarde a la escuela. Mokona hizo un gesto de enfado, y se sentó en la cama.

Mokona solo veía como Watanuki se vestía, tenía mucho cuidado de abrochar cada botón en el ojal correcto, despacio y concentrado. Luego de un par de minutos, Watanuki estaba listo para la escuela, cargo su maletín, el almuerzo y le indico a Mokona que lo dejaría en casa de Yuuko.

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Mokona quiere ir a la escuela con Wata!!-rabio el pequeño, porque Mokona tenía la apariencia de un niño.

— ¡Por supuesto que no me vas a acompañar al instituto! —respondió Watanuki con firmeza.

Sin más que discutir, Watanuki salió disparado hacia la tienda de Yuuko, al entrar fue recibido por Maru y Moro, dijeron "Es Watanuki, es Watanuki.…" al ver al chico luego corrieron a abrazar a Mokona, que se veía solo un poco más grande en edad.

— ¡Es Mokona, es Mokona! —dijeron las dos niños, abrazándolo mas fuerte.

— ¿Ah? ¿Mokona? —se escuchó decir desde dentro de la habitación principal, donde Yuuko solía recibir a sus clientes.

— ¡Yuuko-saaaaan! —entró sollozando el –chico primero de abril-.

— ¡Hola, Yuuko! —saludó Mokona.

— ¡Ehe! Mokona se ve genial—dijo la mujer con una expresión de felicidad y autosatisfacción, como quien ha hecho las cosas bien. Mokona sonrió ampliamente.

Después de unos minutos, Watanuki ya estaba en camino hacia el instituto, pero no iba solo, con una mano sujetaba la pequeña manita de Mokona, mientras en el otro brazo, como pudo cargo el almuerzo y su maletín. "Tienes que llevar a Mokona contigo hasta que se ponga el sol" en su mente aún resonaban esas palabras que escupió Yuuko con una seriedad que asustaba, mientras él caía de rodillas y llorando su derrota, aún podía verse con su rostro triste. _ ¿Qué otra cosa puede salir mal hoy?_ se preguntó rendido.

—Oye…—escuchó decir detrás de él. Lo había olvidado por completo, el hecho de que el templo donde vivía –La bestia- estaba muy cerca de la tienda de Yuuko. _Mugre Doumeki_ pensó Watanuki, toda expresión de tristeza se había borrado de su rostro, cambiándolo por gestos de inmensa ira.

— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que mi nombre no es "Oye"? —preguntó Watanuki cansado de repetir siempre lo mismo.

—No sé—contestó Doumeki, que ya estaba listo para ir a la escuela. La repuesta aquella solo hizo que Watanuki se retorciera del coraje, haciendo movimientos extraños, muy de su estilo; en presencia de aquella escena, Mokona comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto Doumeki con interés. Esa pregunta le regreso la compostura a Watanuki, pero antes de que pudiera decirle su identidad, Mokona se presento solo.

—Mi nombre es **Larg**—dijo.

— ¿Larg? —repitió Watanuki confundido.

—Si, Larg… tú eres Doumeki Shizuka, ¿verdad? —exclamo el niño, Doumeki asintió. —Lo sabía, Watanuki siempre esta hablando de ti—agrego con una sonrisa "yuukoeska".

Era obvio que lo que dijo Larg hiciera enfadar a Watanuki de sobremanera.

— ¡¡YO NUNCA ESTOY HABLANDO SOLO DE ÉL!! —grito con toda sus fuerzas, resonando en toda la calle.

Después de aquella escenita matutina, los tres emprendieron camino a la escuela, Watanuki estaba furioso, se notaba en su rostro, Doumeki estaba tranquilo, y Mokona Larg sonreía muy feliz.

En la escuela, Watanuki se encontró con un obstáculo, un pequeño detalle, ¿Cómo haría pasar a un niño por estudiante de preparatoria? Pero, Doumeki era más astuto, con ingenio logro introducir a Larg hasta el interior y con sumo cuidado lo llevaron a la biblioteca, en ese lugar se escondería durante las horas de clase. Watanuki pensó que para ser una bestia tragona y molesta, Doumeki podía ser muy útil en ocasiones. Ahora Larg esperaría en la tranquila biblioteca, en horas de clases no había mucha gente, así que podía estar calmado, camino entre los estantes y escogió un libro, uno muy hermoso que le traía gratos recuerdos.

—Alice in wonderland…—pensó al tenerlo en sus manos, —mi libro favorito—sonrió.

Larg se acomodo en una silla, era algo grande para su tamaño actual, pero no le importo, y muy contento comenzó su lectura.

Las horas de clase pasaron rápido para alivio de Watanuki, aunque no pudo evitar que su querida Himawari notará su preocupación, por lo que la chica en compañía de Doumeki, siguieron a Watanuki hasta la biblioteca, para él no había problema que Himawari viniera, pero porque tenía que estar también Doumeki, que molesto. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la biblioteca escolar, seguía igual de vacía que antes, _ ¿Hitsuzen?_se preguntó a si mismo Watanuki en su mente, talvez era así, para que nadie descubriera a Larg, ahora que estaba en peores problemas.

—Wata…—escuchó la voz de un joven de entre los estantes, el aludido volteó y se encontró con algo que sus "cuatro ojos" no podían creer, el pequeño niño que era Larg, ahora era un joven de su misma edad y complexión, sus ropas estaba rasgadas.

— ¡Watanuki! —subió un poco la voz, aunque sonaba triste, y lo estaba, se sentía tonto por no adelantarse a lo sucedido, abrazó a Watanuki a modo de disculpa. Watanuki se ruborizó.

—Iré a buscar ropa a la enfermería—dijo Himawari echándose a correr.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —pregunto Watanuki confundido.

—Yo no sé, pensé que esto pasaría al final del día…—explico Larg aún abrazando a Watanuki.

—Ya no importa—suspiro Watanuki, que problemas. _Que guapo… ¿? _pensó Watanuki extrañado, que raro.

Himawari no tardo en regresar con un uniforme deportivo que encontró, con cuidado Larg se escondió entre los estantes y se puso encima aquella ropa. Listo, Watanuki lo tomo de la mano, entre más rápido llegaran a la tienda mejor. Pero Doumeki pidió que fueran al templo porque seguramente Larg, como humano, no podría entrar a la tienda de Yuuko. Watanuki de mala gana accedió por petición de Larg, la verdad es que él no quería regresar a la tienda, quería estar con Watanuki. Larg mudo el uniforme deportivo por una yukata que Doumeki le facilito. Él y Watanuki estaban en la estancia, Doumeki –aunque suene extraño- estaba en la cocina preparando té para sus invitados. Para mejorar el día, parece que Amewarashi se puso de acuerdo para arruinarle la vida porque comenzó a llover. Larg aún estaba cabizbajo, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Watanuki, se sentía tan mal.

—No sientas mal… no hay nada que se pueda hacer—dijo Watanuki para calmarlo.

—Pero… yo quería pasar este día solo con Wata—replico con tristeza Larg.

—Y sin embargo, estas aquí conmigo no es así—agrego Watanuki con una sonrisa serena, a Larg le gustaba esa sonrisa serena, era como la de Clow. El joven se sonrió y se lanzó encima de Watanuki muy feliz, y como por instinto le dio un beso en la esquina de su boca, para Larg era común, se la pasaba dándole besos a Watanuki todo el tiempo, pero para el susodicho era diferente, ahora Mokona era humano, un chico.

— ¿Watanuki?—exclamo Larg sorprendido, estaban en una posición rara, Larg encima con sus brazos alrededor del torso de Watanuki, y éste abajo con una cara de "no puedo creer lo que me ha pasado hace un segundo".

— ¡Hey, Wata!—intento de nuevo pero no funciono, —Ahí viene Doumeki—agrego, con eso "el cuatro ojos" se levanto, se quito de encima a Larg y se acomodo muy nervioso. Doumeki entro a la estancia con una bandeja, y repartió las tazas de té. N/A: Doumeki se tardo años en hacer ese té XD

—Tengo hambre…—exclamo Doumeki. Watanuki entendió la indirecta muy directa, y fue a la cocina a preparar algo para la bestia tragona. Lar sonrió.

—Este día ha sido muy interesante, eso diría Clow…—exclamo Larg en voz alta, Doumeki no entendió pero no le importo.

En el momento que se detuvo la lluvia, casi al anochecer, Larg y Watanuki regresaron a la tienda de Yuuko. _ ¡Maldito Doumeki! Me hizo cocinar como para alimentar a un ejército… ¡Qué coraje! _pensaba Watanuki que ya estaba esclavizado otra vez en la cocina, ahora preparaba la cena para Yuuko y compañía, cabe mencionar que desde que la luna llena apareció en el cielo, Larg volvió a su estado natural, esa pequeña y tierna bola de arroz negra.

**En algún lugar de un extraño mundo… **

_Suficiente _pensó el moreno, era cierto ya tenía suficiente primero tuvo que aguantar el hecho de que la cosa blanca cambiara de una bola de arroz a la apariencia de una niña cabello platino largo recogido en dos coletas, piel blanca como la luna, ojos rojos como su gema, la cual ahora tenía en su mano izquierda, y aún conservaba su pendiente, color rojo también, en el oído derecho, al igual que esa forma de ser tan molesta. Todos se sorprendieron de su metamorfosis pero Mokona explico que llegada la noche regresarían a la normalidad y podrían marcharse. En el transcurso del día la niña Mokona se la paso pegada como chicle con Fai, y juntos molestaban mucho a Kurogane. Más tarde la niña sufrió una trasformación más, se volvió una joven de la misma edad de Sakura y Syaoran. Actualmente, todos están bebiendo cerveza, Fai sabe tomar, pero lo que son los dos niños son un desastre con la bebida, y más apoyados por la bola blanca, por eso el moreno ya tenía suficiente, y en cuanto atrapo a Mokona, esta se acerco peligrosamente, detalle que molesto a Fai pero no pudo mostrar abiertamente, Mokona estaba a punto de plantarle un beso a Kurogane, y lo hizo, aunque no con su forma humana, sino con su forma original, el calvario había terminado.

— ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!—grito furioso Kurogane por haber sido timado por una bola blanca.

— ¡Ehe! ¡Besitos para Kurorín! O—exclamo Mokona, y todos los presentes se lanzaron a darle besitos al susodicho.

Con más paciencia de lo normal, el ninja se los quito de encima y los mando a dormir, y deseo que esto no volviera a ocurrir.

_Mugre bruja loca… seguro que esto fue su culpa_ pensaba el moreno, pero que tan equivocado estaba la verdad todo fue idea del buen mago Clow… creyó que sería una idea interesante.

**FIN**


End file.
